


Greater Love Hath No Man

by bravest_person_in_Wonderland



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, I just love Wynter so much, Minor or Background Characters - Freeform, and no gory details of what happened to the poor baby either, he deserved better, it's just referenced, just vague references, major character death isn't really in the fic, no beta we die like men, post Chapter 7: Pandora, really short fic, so here, who deserve more recognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest_person_in_Wonderland/pseuds/bravest_person_in_Wonderland
Summary: A missing scene for Pandora.A small memorial for the former Castellan of the Arcalian Chapter. Romana reflects and speaks.
Relationships: Leela & Romana II, Romana II & Wynter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Greater Love Hath No Man

**Author's Note:**

> This came into being after my friend finished listening to Pandora yesterday afternoon, both of us got very attached to Wynter and thought he deserves more recognition, both in the series and in the fandom. So here's this. *yeets fic*

Romana stood at the dais of the Panopticon. The grand auditorium was not crowded, but still full. This was to be brief, she was to give a short eulogy and then be finished. She glanced down at Leela, watching her with knowing eyes, and began:

“People of Gallifrey, those of you who knew him or of him, we are here in the Panopticon to pay our last respects to Castellan Tungwynterestimount of the Arcalian Chapter.” She paused, a vivid image of the young man who she’d barely had time to know conjuring in her mind’s eye. “Wynter,” she continued, forcing her voice and breathing steady, “To those who knew him, never faltered for a moment in his loyalty to Gallifrey. In the end, he gave his mind, his body, and ultimately his life to protect this planet. To- to protect me.”

Romana blinked. “I am consistently humbled by the sacrifices made by the people of Gallifrey for my sake, and Wynter’s death is no different. He died nobly, protecting our people and ideals from the greatest enemy we may have ever faced.”

In a strange way, seeing as she hadn’t known him for very long at all, Romana was proud of Wynter. That the soft, wet-behind-the-ears young man who had shyly confessed his insecurities and hopes to her could have had the strength, the willpower, to go through with- _that-_ was astounding.

“I will never forget Castellan Wynter, or his sacrifice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from John 15:13 in the Protestant Bible: _"Greater love has no one than this, that someone lay down his life for his friends."_ I thought it applied especially well to Wynter and his sacrifice. Like Romana, I'm really proud of him in a slightly strange way. He was the best of all of them, and a promising light snuffed out too soon. K, now I'm waxing poetic and making myself want to edit this, so I'm out! 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated if you read this and liked it! Also, I have a [ Gallifrey fanmix ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4TZdU0U1cm7HwT93vCrp4G?si=L7fa--uBQQuw_KWy3kNOfw) on Spotify if anyone wanted to check it out!


End file.
